Él
by Layla l0ve
Summary: Halle no tenía ni idea con quién se estaba metiendo.Mello era sólo de Near, y el albino se lo haría ver de la peor manera existente. MeroNia céntrico. Halle/Mello unilateral
1. Prólogo

**Hola gente bella(: Aquí les traigo un fic nuevesito. Se supone que sería mi primer fic hetero y claro que mi parte fujoshi me terminó ganando xD ****Es es el puro prólogo, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos, lo prometo.**

**Warnings: Hasta ahorita lo único confirmado es un lime, y a lo mejor mato a alguien, pero todavía no es seguro (?)**

**Pairing: Mello/Near (céntrico) Mello/Halle (unilateral)**

* * *

No sabía en qué momento había dejado de verlo como a un niño pequeño para empezar a desearlo como hombre. No tenía plena consciencia de cuando la abismal diferencia de edad había empezado a desinteresarle.

Tal vez fue en el instante que lo vio entrar a las instalaciones de la SPK con su porte de chico malo, cuando cruzó la puerta tan dueño de sí y pasos tan firmes y seguros que su corazón latió desbocado y le quitó el aliento por un segundo. Tal vez…

Al principio le pareció sólo un niño mimado por las historias que Near le contaba, siempre molestándolo, golpeándolo… tenía la imagen de que era de esos niños malcriados a los que les gustaba llamar la atención. Al fin, era huérfano ¿no?

Le parecía que era sólo un pequeño falto de amor maternal, arrancado de su hogar por unos completos desconocidos que querían jugar con su inteligencia. Después se asombró de no tener la misma compasión por al albino. _Es por qué es tu jefe_, se repetía. Y al fin se convenció de que a Near no lo veía con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas de caridad por la sencilla razón de trabajar con él.

Poco después de eso empezaron las llamadas. Near recibía llamadas a su teléfono móvil muy entrada la noche, casi la madrugada. Casi siempre duraban apenas unos minutos, pero a veces se prolongaban horas, siempre tuvo curiosidad de lo que hablaba y con quien lo hacía, aunque tenía la sospecha de que era Mello, o tal vez el segundo L… no es como si Near le dijera todo lo que pasaba en su vida, tal vez de vez en cuando le contaba una historia si Halle le hacía una pregunta o comentario sobre su infancia y sólo cuando estaba de buen humor. Llegó a un punto en el que preguntaba todos los días por algo relevante a la infancia de Near, sólo por escuchar sobre el pobre Mello…

Claro que su jefe empezó a sospechar casi inmediatamente, al tercer día se dio cuenta de que la curiosidad de Halle iba más allá de saber por el orfanato, o sobre su infancia robada. Más que nada porque siempre terminaba preguntándole sobre Mello indirectamente. Y, no sabía por qué, siempre terminaba contestándole, tal vez era consciente de que la rubia se estaba enamorando de Mello y quería hacerle saber todo lo que ella quisiera por puro narcisismo.

Mello y Near estaban enamorados, enamorados y juntos. Su romance se veía opacado algunas veces por las rencillas que venían arrastrando desde Wammy's, pero su amor era tal que ni eso los podía separar. Era un idilio pasional que no tenía sentido alguno. Mello aseguraba que fue la intensidad de su odio lo que los orilló a amarse, Near tenía sus reservas pero no descartaba la posibilidad.

Le encantaba la intempestiva pasión que lo hacía desbordarse ante Mello, amaba que su relación fuera tan primitiva, basada en efímeras emociones que siempre los hacían terminar en la cama; cansados, sudorosos pero satisfechos sobre todo. Sabía que su amor era tan grande que no necesitaba ser demostrado con palabras, también sabía que Mello jamás le sería infiel.

Algo similar les pasaba a ambos, no eran capaces de tocar a otra persona aparte de ellos, de desearla o amarla. Era como si su mundo entero estuviera reducido a sólo ellos dos, como si estuvieran destinados. A Near le parecía increíble y muy conveniente. Alguna vez Mello le había confesado, entre gemidos y entrando en su cuerpo como hacía siempre que le decía algo importante, que había intentado follarse a Matt, a Near se le crispó la cara de dolor ante el cinismo de Mello, pero que no había podido tener una erección. _¡Vaya mierda!,_ había pensado Near, y fue cuando Mello le confesó que no era capaz de tocar a nadie más que a él. Near no tenía ni que decirlo. El único hombre en su vida había sido Mello, y no planeaba tener más variedad en lo que le restaba en la Tierra.

Y fue precisamente esa aseveración, de que Mello jamás lo cambiaría por Halle, que le hizo contarle todo su rubia agente, todo lo que quisiera saber. Near estaba celoso y quería que Halle sufriera por pensar tan sólo en acercarse a Mello. La dejaría ilusionarse y pensar que tenía al menos una oportunidad para después hacer que _su_ rubio la desairara completamente y de la manera más cruel que pudiera.

Con Near nadie se metía.

* * *

**Ahí está... Espero sus comentarios y críticas(:**

** See ya (L)**


	2. Aula de música

**Hola gente! Muchas gracias por esperar y por sus reviews. Ahora los conesto:**

**Thalitez: Mi esposa se enoja por que escribo puro MeroNia, pero es que me encanta escribir sobre Near y todas y cada una de sus facetas. La posesiva es una que me llamaba mucho la atención y que no había podido explorar por falta de tiempo e inspiración. Pero ahora aquí estoy ;) Gracias por el review! Cuídate :D**

**0 Himiko Miko 0: Un placer verte en una de mis historias de nuevo ;) Pobrecita Halle nada, en los capítulos siguientes terminarás odiandola xD La odiarás casi tanto como yo cuando Mello se encerró con ella en el baño y la secuestró (?) Estoy divangando D: Espero que te guste el capítulo, gracias por el review! Cuídate :D**

**Yukiko Fujikaze: Mello la rechazará? Near se lo dirá? Halle le confesará su amor a Mello? Muchas interrogantes por ahora xD Ya verás lo pasa. Gracias por el review! Cuídate :D**

**Este capítulo tiene algo de contenido cítrico YAOI (un poquito no'mas) si no eres adepto a este género te recomiendo que salgas que aquí, ya que después no aceptaré reclamaciones de ningún tipo.**

**Se me vino la inspiración en el Interbachilleres de Música, acá en Juaritos. Un chavo de mi bachi tocó el piano hermosamente, no podía separar mis ojos de sus dedos... fue magistral! Y así se me ocurrió la idea para este capítulo.**

* * *

Mello le miró maravillado por unos segundos, luego recompuso su expresión a la habitual de hastío. Era _su _Near el que estaba sentado frente a ese piano, vestido de impecable blanco y con la luz dándole de lleno en la cara haciéndole ver radiante y _aun _más hermoso. Era ese chiquillo escuálido al que amaba el que tenía una sonrisita idiota en la cara mientras sus dedos revoloteaban sobre las teclas, que apenas si parecía tocarlas.

Por qué sí, amaba a ese mocoso, amaba sus sonrisitas idiotas, esas que sólo ponía cuando algo le traía recuerdos felices, amaba esos deditos largos y blancos que lo hacían delirar cada vez que lo tocaban. ¡Y sus ojos! Sus ojos lo atrapaban, se hundía en esos pozos negros y lo peor- o lo mejor, dependiendo de la perspectiva- era que no quería salir. Le encantaba sentirse dominado por Near, le encantaba y lo odiaba al mismo tiempo.

Ser de Near era un sentimiento completamente maravilloso, adoraba sentirse totalmente suyo y que el albino fuera de él, pero también le asustaba. Se sentía fuera de control y estúpido. Se sentía vulnerable y débil, una escoria. Él quería ser el fuerte de la relación, tener el control y proteger a su niño de todo, pero mientras más lo pensaba más se convencía de que Near era el dominante.

Near dejó de tocar y sacó a Mello de su ensoñación, le miró a los ojos por un rato, sin decir nada y Mello pensó que lo que lo que más amaba de Near era esa mirada. Desde que llegó a Wammy's lo que más le atrajo de ese pequeñajo fueros esos ojos vacíos, no podía dejar de verlos y pensarlos. Al principio le daba miedo lo que pudieran esconder, Mello imaginaba que el pasado de Near estaba lleno de asesinatos y violaciones, que debía tener una historia muy triste para que sus ojos se vieran tan vacíos. Con el tiempo deseó saber más y más de él, primero por curiosidad, después la curiosidad se le convirtió en obsesión. No pasaba un minuto del día que no pensara en Near o en sus ojos negros, estaba en todos sus sueños y casi sin querer siempre terminaba hablando de él.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la obsesión se le volviera odio. Odio al saber que ese niño desvalido y desaliñado era mucho mejor que él, que hubiera una persona en el mundo que lo superara. Pero aún así la curiosidad aumentó, su obsesión se volvió peor. No dejaba de mirarlo a todas horas y lloraba de rabia al comprobar que Near no lo miraba a él. ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta de lo pendiente qué estaba de cada uno de sus movimientos? ¿Acaso lo ignoraba a propósito para molestarlo? ¡Santo Dios! Ese maldito mocoso…

Y si Matt lo viera ahora se reiría en su cara, y Mello le daría la razón, por imposible que parezca. Después de tantos años de odio, de tantos insultos y golpes, de tantos celos- porque sí, hubo celos. Mello se creía, aún se cree, el único con derecho de molestar al albino-, logró aceptar que sentía algo más que desprecio por el albino. Llegar a amarlo tan intensamente, contra todo pronóstico y lejos de dudas, parecía demasiado extremo. Pero así era Mello, extremo. Y, hablando con la verdad, esa fue la primera vez que se enamoró. _La primera y última_, lo molestaba Matt, porque el maldito pelirrojo no tenía nada mejor que hacer que sacar a Mello de quicio. Y aunque Mello no lo admitiera, sabía que Matt tenía toda la razón. No podía concebir estar con alguien que no fuera Near, ni esa vez que se quiso follar a Matt pensando en el albino- porque llegó a descubrir que aún pensando en él, le era imposible terminar con el pelirrojo -, ni las muchas veces que las zorritas de su jefe se le insinuaban. Ninguno era Near.

¿Y por qué estaba pensando en eso? Ah sí, porque el amor de su vida se veía realmente hermoso tocando el piano. Bueno, en realidad se veía realmente hermoso en todos lados y todas horas. Demonios… Near era su perdición.

Suspiró y el albino le miró con algo parecido a la ternura.

-Hola Mello.

-Hola Near, ¿Para qué querías verme?- casi había olvidado que Near lo había citado para discutir algo sobre el caso de Kira _y no sólo _para tener sexo.

-Gevanni encontró algo interesante- Mello bufó algo molesto, jamás le había gustado ese tal Gevanni, le daba mala espina la manera en qué miraba a su novio. Sin embargo, Near dejó pasar el gesto- ¿Recuerdas que no pudimos encontrar nada de la investigación de L porque Wattari borró todo antes de morir?- Mello asintió un poco desorientado- Pues Gevanni estuvo trabajando en eso y logró recuperar algunos archivos, aun no termino de leerlos, pero parecen de gran ayuda.

Aunque era buenas noticias Mello no dejó de sentirse algo decepcionado. Él tenía a Matt trabajando en recuperar esos archivos desde que llegó a Los Ángeles. Y ahora, así como así Gevanni los había recuperado. Menuda mierda de día.

-Me alegro- le contestó tratando de esconder su molestia. Pero Near ya la había notado, además sabía de la aversión de Mello hacia su mejor y más confiable agente- Ahora, si me permites- caminó hasta quedar muy cerca de Near- te he extrañado mucho- susurró en su oído y el albino no pudo evitar estremecerse.

-Yo igual.

Mello le pasó un brazo a Near por detrás de la cintura para acercarlo más y así poder besarlo. Near enganchó sus bracitos en el cuello de Mello y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que _su_ rubio le provocaba. Le hacía arder, soñar, gritar, callar, amar, odiar. Con Mello había descubierto que el mundo era un lugar lleno de sensaciones y sentimientos que, aunque no todos fueran placenteros, valía la pena explorar. Le había abierto los ojos a una realidad casi psicodélica donde su cabeza daba vueltas y sus sentidos se magnificaban. Pero sólo Mello, sólo cuando estaba con él se dejaba llevar, se hacía vulnerable y sucumbía a las necesidades de su cuerpo.

El beso se volvió rudo y necesitado, se habían extrañado mucho, además Near quería, _necesitaba_, saber que Mello lo amaba y deseaba después de lo que pasó con Linder. Aunque el rubio no se enterara jamás- al menos por boca de Near, el albino no planeaba decirle ni una palabra- sentía que moriría si no era capaz de hacer que el rubio fuera igual de adicto a sus labios como él lo era.

Near gimió dentro de la boca de Mello y esto encendió al rubio. Bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura del más pequeño hasta su trasero y lo apretó recibiendo otro gemido como recompensa. Sonrió separándose de su albino y le besó el cuello y la clavícula, respirando pesadamente sobre la piel de su amante, excitándole. Su mano libre viajó hasta los botones de la blanca camisa de Near y comenzó a desabotonarla, acariciando cada pedazo de piel descubierta, cuando estuvo desnudo del torso bajó sus labios hasta los rozados pezones y los lamió con ahínco.

-Mello… ¡Oh Mmello!- gemía Near, y Mello se complacía en escucharlo, ser capaz de provocar tanto a su novio le devolvía la confianza perdía ante el descubrimiento de Gevanni. _Toma esa maldito pedófilo degenerado. _Pensó medio sonriendo.

Estaba a punto de bajar los pantalones de su amante cuando un extraño sonidito captó su atención. Trató de ignorarlo, pero el molesto sonidito no cesaba.

-Mello- jadeó Near- es mi teléfono.

-Pues has que se calle.

-No puedo, es Halle- Mello bufó y lo soltó muy a su pesar.

El frágil cuerpecillo de Near se alejó de él para tomar su teléfono de la mesa y contestarlo.

-¿Si?... Está bien… Sí, todo listo. Gracias agente- suspiró y miró a su rubio amante- Gevanni ha llegado por mí. Al parecer el Comandante Lester tiene algo muy importante que tratar conmigo y no puede esperar ni un minuto más- terminó haciendo algo parecido a un puchero.

Mello resopló y, un poco indignado y derrotado, le dio un corto beso en los labios. Sabían dulces, cómo a miel, mucho mejor que el chocolate.

-Está bien, ya vete antes de que cambie de opinión y te secuestre- le sonrió.

-Lo siento. Te llamaré cuando esté libre. Te amo- Y albino dejó solo a Mello en el aula de música de alguna escuela cualquiera de Los Ángeles, impaciente y ansioso por su llamada, esperando el glorioso instante en que sus pieles volverían a encontrarse.

* * *

**Soy mala y les corto el lemon MUAJAJAJAJA...**

**Espero no me maten. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
